


In my mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, finger gun mention, i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can catch it in my mouth.” Otabek says one day, out of the blue.Yuri scoffs, pushing at his shoulder playfully. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”Otabek’s brow quirks and he turns over on his side, looking at Yuri unashamedly. “Is that a request?”





	In my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked who i thought could shoot the farthest. I decided to post that response here as well. Then I decided Otabek wanted to suck on Yuri's fingers again. You're welcome.

“I can catch it in my mouth.” Otabek says one day, out of the blue. 

Yuri scoffs, pushing at his shoulder playfully. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Otabek’s brow quirks and he turns over on his side, looking at Yuri unashamedly. “Is that a request?”

Yuri looks up at him for a long time, his lips slightly parted. He’s not sure if he’s more caught off guard by the topic or turned on. Finally he huffs a laugh, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Fine, let’s settle this.” He smirks, lifting his hips up from where they’re resting flat on the bed. He pushes the thick elastic band of his underwear down, letting it rest over his thighs. “Drop your pants Altin, let’s see who can shoot farther.”

“Of course you want to turn it into a competition.” Otabek rolls over the opposite way, opening up the drawer of his nightstand to get their bottle of lube out, handing it over to Yuri. 

He flips the cap, warming the liquid in the palm of his hand when he pours it out. He watches Otabek lay back down next to him, their hips touching with how close they are. His hands push his joggers down and he lifts his knees so that he can take them off completely and fling them across the room. Of course he’s not wearing anything underneath them, and he’s already half-hard. 

“Remember when we used to do this before competitions?” Otabek mentions coyly, taking the bottle from Yuri’s chest and slicking up his own fingers before closing the top, letting it fall onto the bed beside him. 

Yuri nods, laughing lightly. “It’s only gay if you look each other in the eye.” 

Otabek smirks, on his side again so that he’s halfway over Yuri, looking down at him with warm brown eyes. “Damn right.”

He hooks Yuri’s chin and pulls him up while leaning in, and their lips meet in the middle. Yuri melts into the kiss, starting to stroke himself slowly. 

Otabek breaks the kiss reluctantly a long moment later, diving back in for pecks before Yuri pushes him back onto the bed with his free hand, smirking.

They lay next to each other, watching the other touch themselves. Yuri can feel his mouth watering, looking down to where Otabek’s hand is working over his thick cock. It wasn’t unlike their earlier days, when Otabek would flood with nervous energy before competitions and sneak off to the restrooms before his turn on the ice to toss one off, release the pressure. When Yuri figured it out he started joining him, the two of them cramped into a bathroom stall, backs to the tile. When Yuri first saw what the Kazakh man was packing in his pants, he’d been a little bit jealous. Otabek just had a really nice dick, he was long and thick, nice to look at though he was uncut. It wasn’t fair, really. 

He stopped feeling jealous when they started dating, and he realized riding that gorgeous cock made up for any feelings of inadequacy about his own dick. 

“You go too fucking fast.” Yuri critiqued, watching Otabek’s hand twist around his cock, then slide up and down the shaft in such quick time that his hand almost blurred. 

“Trying to prove a point, turtle.” Otabek teased, watching Yuri’s slow movements. He was hard now just from slow strokes, and looking at Otabek, of course. 

The older man reached over with his free hand, his thumb pressing against the slit and rubbing the precome that had collected there over the head of Yuri’s cock, making the younger whine helplessly at the sensation. 

“Beka -” Yuri moaned softly, hiking his shirt up so that his stomach, and the bruises littering his chest, were exposed. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining the way Otabek had bit and sucked those fading marks into his skin the night before, dragging a cube of ice across the canvas of Yuri’s chest afterwards.

“Yura, give me your other hand.” Otabek murmured back lowly, his own free hand curling around Yuri’s fingers when he presented his hand, already accustomed to the request, so that only his thumb, index, and middle finger were pointed out. 

Otabek nipped at Yuri’s thumb playfully before moving on to the other two digits, the flat of his tongue licking at the pads underneath before taking both of the fingers fully into his mouth, eyes closing at the taste of Yuri’s skin. His low moan matched the one Yuri had just produced as his tongue worked up and down the length of Yuri’s thin fingers, swirled around, dipped in between. 

“ _Fuck_ , Beka.” Yuri muttered under his breath, his breath quickening as the heat coiled between his hips. He kept stroking himself, his pace beginning to match the rate of his heart. He watched Otabek repeat his motions, moaning around Yuri’s fingers in his mouth like he was tasting heaven. It was when he opened his eyes to look at Yuri, hard-set brown eyes bearing into wanton green, that Yuri lost it. He came with a gasp, distractedly pulling his fingers out of Otabek’s mouth to look down and see where he’d marked his stomach. His come landed against his soft pale skin, but failed to reach past his ribcage. 

He looked back at Otabek as he came down, so that he could watch him fall over the edge too. Biting his lip and moving his hand ever quick, so much so that his wrist would ache afterwards, Otabek followed behind Yuri only a minute later. He leaned his head up when he felt his orgasm hit, like when they were doing crunches. His tongue was out, and he turned to show Yuri the evidence, white on the flat of his tongue and the corner of his lip, before his shoulders crashed back down to the pillow, hips bucking up as he fucked into his fist until the aftershocks were done with him. He closed his mouth, wiping at the corner of his mouth and pushing it past his lips. 

When he was able to breathe fully again, he turned his head again to where Yuri was lying beside him, and he smirked pridefully. 

“You leaned up a little bit, so it shouldn’t count.” Yuri pouted, and Otabek kissed his protruding bottom lip gleefully, chuckling against his skin.

“I can still shoot farther than you, kitten.” 

Yuri grumbled curses under his breath, but rolled on top of the other regardless, uncaring of the sticky mess that littered his own stomach and Otabek’s chest.

“There should be a rematch.”

Otabek laughed, his hands moving to grip Yuri’s bare hips and swat the palm of his hand against the smooth curve of the blonde’s ass, kneading into it as the skin bloomed pink.

“You just tell me when and where, Yura. I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me headcanon prompts on tumblr if you want something like this, or just generally scream about Otayuri with me.


End file.
